


Lance’s Skincare Routine

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beauty sleep, Before bed, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cute, Face Mask, Fluff, Funny, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Voltron, prompt, skin care, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 9: Beauty sleep.Lance’s routine before bed, ft Hunk.





	Lance’s Skincare Routine

Lance carefully applied his space mask onto his face, slow and steady so that he wouldn’t miss a single spot. The cool and refreshing touch of it feeling amazing against his skin. It was a little sticky, but that would dry soon enough, and then he would be able to go to sleep, put on his blindfolds and headphones with peaceful music, yes, he would have the best sleep ever, all while doing his skin care routine.

Once he finished applying, he went to the bathroom and quickly washed his hands, making the still sticky goo finally disappear down the sink, to wherever water went in the castle ship, before brushing his teeth.

He felt the drowsiness slowly creep over him, it had been a long day, all of his body ached. Thankfully, now he would finally go to sleep and catch some z’s while recovering. He deserved it.

He entered the bedroom, and saw how Hunk already laid in the bed, wearing his yellow altean pajamas. He had almost all of the covers, like usual, not that Lance minded. They always ended up spooning in their sleep somehow.

“Done already?”, he asked and Lance nodded.

“Yes, now my skin is gonna be flawless babe”.

“It’s already flawless Lance”.

If it wasn’t for the mask, Lance’s extremely red blush would have been visible from the other side of the castle. Hunk had his way with words, that’s for sure.

“Thanks Hunk, but you’re my boyfriend, so I don’t know if I should trust your words on this one”.

“Hey, you’re really cute. Now come to bed”.

“Yes, but give me a kiss first”.

“No, your mask hadn’t dried yet. I know you want your beauty sleep, but I’m not getting gooey. I’ll give you a hug instead, and when it dries I’ll kiss you”.

“Fair enough. But atleast spoon me”.


End file.
